Rotating pumps often use blades or propellers to press a fluid in a desired direction. These blades can subject the liquids to harsh impact.
For instance, if the pump is used to pump blood, then the blades can actually cut or otherwise damage certain blood cells, resulting in hemalysis injuring the blood. In other cases, the blades can cause cavitation and produce undesired gas bubble turbulence in the fluid.